Monochrome Tune
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: "Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bernyanyi live khusus untukmu di pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya."   Lagi-lagi Ciel tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini tampak dipaksakan karena tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya. Chapter 4 update
1. Adagio

**Monochrome Tune**

_by_

Shigure Haruki

* * *

_**Rated** **:**_ T

_**Summary :**_

"_Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bernyanyi 'live' khusus untukmu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya."_

_Lagi-lagi Ciel tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini tampak dipaksakan karena tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya, namun luput dari perhatian si raven._

_**Warning :**__ AU, OOC, shonen-ai, gombal *plaak*, typo -maybe- and bad grammar alert. You've been warned. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Kuroshitsuji punya Yana-sensei. Semua orang juga tau saya cuma pinjem. Tapi plot ini punya saya loh. *sweatdrop*_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**I**

**Adagio**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap berbalut busana serba hitam berjalan menyusuri taman kota. Sepasang lensa kelam ia kenakan untuk menyembunyikan mata crimsonnya yang dapat meluluhkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak lupa sebuah topi hitam yang menyembunyikan rambutnya yang seindah malam hingga hanya menyisakan rambut bagian depannya.

Hitam. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat melukiskan rupa sang pria rupawan. Namun, tetap saja beberapa gadis melirik ke arahnya sambil menggumamkan ketampanannya. Haaah, dasar artis!

Pemuda tersebut adalah Sebastian Michaelis, musisi belia yang tengah naik daun karena suaranya yang menghanyutkan dan talenta bermusiknya yang mengagumkan. Kemampuannya merangkai bait demi bait pun tak diragukan lagi. Tak heran lagu-lagunya selalu menjadi hits di kalangan anak muda seusianya. Ya, Sebastian meraih semua ketenaran itu di usianya yang baru 17 tahun. Luar biasa bukan?

Hari ini memang bukan hari yang istimewa, hanya satu hari musim gugur di London. Di hari yang biasa-biasa ini, Sebastian melarikan diri dari agensi dan manajernya untuk melepas stress.

Stress? Orang setenar dia bisa stress? Ya ampun Sebastian, apa sih yang tidak kau miliki? Ketampanan, kepandaian, kekayaan, kepribadian, segalanya lengkap pada dirimu. Seolah-olah Tuhan telah melakukan kesalahan karena telah menciptakan manusia sesempurna engkau. Tapi di sinilah kau sekarang, duduk seorang diri di tengah bangku taman Grenchilled Park. Berusaha melepas penat karena pekerjaan.

"Haah, sial … " gumam Sebastian sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman.

Hal apa yang membuat seorang Sebastian Michaelis sampai frustasi seperti itu? Karena ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih? Tolong, ya… dia ini digilai banyak fans perempuan. Jika memang ingin tinggal pilih saja bukan? Hanya Sebastian saja yang belum ingin. Hubungan seperti itu harus benar-benar dengan orang yang tepat, kan?

Lantas apa? Mungkin bosan? Ya, bosan. Sebastian yang sudah berada di puncak merasa bosan dengan kesibukannya. Rasanya ia ingin berhenti saja. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan alasannya untuk bermusik.

.

.

"Kak! Kakak sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Sebastian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki. Umurnya kira-kira 12 tahun. Rambutnya biru kelabu, serasi dengan kedua bola matanya yang seindah langit, menantang batu safir dengan keindahannya. Anak itu mengenakan busana kemeja lengan pendek putih dan celana hitam selutut. Tanpa sadar Sebastian tengah menatapi anak di depannya dalam diam.

"Umm… mungkin sedang merenung," jawab Sebastian salah tingkah karena menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar ia tengah mengagumi paras anak itu.

"Merenung? Merenungi apa?" tanya sang anak laki-laki sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri Sebastian tanpa diminta.

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Siapapun tentu akan bingung harus berkata apa saat berada dalam situasi seperti ini, kan? Setelah melarikan diri dari pekerjaan, masa ia masih harus berbohong pada anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya?

"Kakak kabur dari pekerjaan, ya?"

**DEG**. Kedua orb crimson itu melebar.

Tunggu! Kok bisa tepat, ya? Sebastian tak pernah mengatakan apa pun mengenai alasan keberadaannya di sini. Ia bahkan tak menjawab sama sekali. Lantas mengapa anak ini bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan anak ini paranormal?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian penasaran masih berwajah bingung.

"Intuisi mungkin? Atau logika? Habis kakak berpakaian serba hitam dan tertutup di hari secerah ini. Selain itu kakak juga mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam, seperti sedang dalam penyamaran. Jadi kupikir kakak sedang melarikan diri dari pekerjaan atau sejenisnya. Dan dari penampilan kurasa kakak seorang model atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana?"

Sebastian terperangah mendengar jawaban dari anak yang sedang tersenyum manis di depannya. Anak yang cukup pintar untuk usianya yang mungkin masih sepuluh tahun.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana seandainya aku seorang buronan?" si raven mulai tersenyum dan menguji anak itu.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau memang buronan masa bisa duduk santai di bangku taman yang dilalui banyak orang begini, sih? Lagipula penampilan kakak tetap mencolok. Buktinya dari tadi banyak anak perempuan yang melirik kakak, loh," jawab bocah bermata biru itu dengan santai.

"Hahaha. Kau memang anak yang tak terduga," ucap Sebastian, "Lagipula setiap anak pasti selalu diperingati orang tuanya untuk tidak menyapa orang mencurigakan, bukan?"

"Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka," gumam anak itu pelan dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Sebastian berani bersumpah ia menangkap kesedihan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan anak itu. Namun, ketika Sebastian menatapnya anak itu tengah tersenyum manis, menorehkan luka menyakitkan bagi sang pemuda bermata seindah ruby.

"Maaf," ucap Sebastian lirih. Ia melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi ia kenakan lalu meletakkannya di bagian bangku yang kosong. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan mata indahnya di balik bulu mata yang hitam panjang.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" anak laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Karena kata-kataku membuatmu berwajah seperti itu."

"Kakak tidak suka aku tersenyum?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku," ucap Sebastian lembut sambil menyentuh kedua belah pipi si rambut kelabu. Ia tatap dalam kedua orb safir itu, mencoba menelusuri setiap bayang-bayang kelam yang tersembunyi di balik biru jernih.

Wajah si empunya orb safir mulai memerah. Malu ditatap lembut oleh orb crimson yang rupawan. Pemuda di hadapannya ini seolah menyuruhnya untuk bersandar dan membagi beban.

"Maaf aku sudah berbohong," ucap anak laki-laki berwajah manis itu tanpa berusaha melepaskan diri. Tidak pula berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua manik seindah ruby itu. Wajahnya yang masih memerah dihiasi sebentuk penyesalan terpantul di kedua bola mata Sebastian.

"Tak apa. Tak mungkin kau mau menceritakan masalah pribadi pada orang asing sepertiku bukan? Orang yang namanya saja kau tidak tahu," ucap Sebastian seraya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah anak itu. Wajah manisnya kembali memerah begitu sadar merasa kehilangan kehangatan tangan sang musisi.

"Aku tahu, kok," anak itu memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, "Sebastian Michaelis, kan? Aku baru sadar saat menatap kedua mata kakak. Tidak banyak artis di London yang bermata semerah delima."

"Kalau begitu curang sekali, ya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu," Sebastian tertawa kecil. Rupanya anak manis ini sudah tahu siapa lawan bicaranya.

"Ciel... Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Aku tidak menyangka dapat berkenalan dengan orang setenar kakak di sini," jawab Ciel malu. Ia baru sadar akan kelancangannya yang tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu sejak awal.

"Ciel, ya? Nama yang manis. Cocok sekali dengan parasmu yang elok, terutama dengan warna kedua bola mata itu. Kuakui aku sempat tersesat di dalam sana," ujar si raven sambil kembali menyentuh pipi kanan Ciel.

"Gombal," lirih Ciel lagi-lagi memalingkan pandangannya meski sesaat, "aku ini anak laki-laki tahu..."

"Aku tahu, kok," Sebastian tersenyum, "biar kutebak yang lainnya. Umurmu sepuluh tahun, kan?"

"Dua belas!"

"Maaf, tidak kelihatan," Sebastian tersenyum usil.

"Maksud kakak?" Ciel berusaha memukul anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kesal. Itu sama saja Sebastian mengatainya pendek. Namun, kepalan tangannya ditangkap pelan oleh Sebastian.

"Panggil aku Sebastian," ucapnya dengan nada tegas seolah memerintah dengan tatapan agak menusuk.

"Se... bas... tian," entah untuk keberapa kalinya wajah Ciel memerah hari ini. Rasanya Sebastian tak kunjung kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Manis," gumam Sebastian melihat ekspresi wajah Ciel.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian yang dari tadi masih melekat di pipi kanannya. Meski malu dan salah tingkah, anehnya Ciel selalu menatap wajah Sebastian ketika berbicara.

"Haha, maaf, Ciel," ucap Sebastian sambil bangkit berdiri.

"E..eh.. Ka.. Sebastian mau kemana?" Ciel merasa sedikit panik ketika si raven tak lagi duduk di sisinya.

"Aku mau kembali kerja, Ciel. Setelah bertemu denganmu aku jadi bersemangat lagi untuk menyanyi. Saat ini saja perasaanku meluap-luap untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu."

Sebastian tersenyum lembut ke arah Ciel yang masih duduk di bangku taman. Diam-diam ia merasa senang Ciel menatapnya lekat seolah takut kehilangan.

"Aku yakin suaramu sangat indah, Sebastian," Ciel tersenyum, "Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi suatu hari nanti."

"Tentu Ciel. Tapi, memangnya kau belum pernah mendengar lagu-laguku?" perkataan Sebastian hanya ditanggapi Ciel dengan menggeleng. Sebastian menganggap Ciel sangat lucu, mengenal namanya tetapi belum pernah mendengar lagunya? Aneh bukan?

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Aku akan bernyanyi 'live' khusus untukmu di pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Aku janji. Lalu setelah itu kau juga harus memberikan pendapatmu, ya!"

Lagi-lagi Ciel tersenyum mendengarnya. Kali ini tampak dipaksakan karena tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya, namun luput dari perhatian si raven.

"Oh iya, apa kau punya handphone?" lagi-lagi Ciel menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian dengan menggeleng.

"Hm. Tadinya aku mau minta nomormu. Kalau tidak, kita akan sulit bertemu lagi," Sebastian menghela napas. Ia tampak berpikir keras bagaimana cara berjumpa lagi dengan anak laki-laki di depannya ini. Di sudut hatinya ada sebuah rasa yang bersembunyi. Tak ingin kehilangan.

"Sebastian tahu 'kan harus ke mana kalau ingin bertemu?" balas Ciel sambil tersenyum. Kali ini ia ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula.

Sebastian tersenyum. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia tatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Ciel yang seindah langit.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, ya. Sampai jumpa, Ciel."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Sebastian melangkah maju. Ia merendahkan badannya hingga wajahnya setara dengan Ciel. Sebuah kecupan lembut di kening membuat kedua orb safir itu membesar.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Sebastian berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Ciel yang terhenyak karena tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan semanis itu dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi di depan umum.

Ciel benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus berwajah seperti apa sekarang. Meskipun ia tahu kecupan tadi hanyalah sebuah salam perpisahan, ada rasa yang tak semestinya yang membuat Ciel mengartikan lebih perlakuan Sebastian.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sebastian..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued …**_

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

Hajimemashite, minna-san…

Watashi wa Shigure Haruki desu.

Hahaha, saya ga nyangka di fic pertama malah bikin Sebas jadi gombal, ke anak di bawah umur pula. *ngakak* *di death glare Sebas*

Ini fic pertama saya di Fandom Kuroshitsuji Indonesia a.k.a FKI. Satu lagi bahasa Inggris berjudul "The Silent Vow". *digigit Pluto karena promosi*

"Monochrome Tune" memang bukan fic pertama yang saya buat. Tapi ini fic pertama yang saya publish. Mungkin… *others : sweat drop*

Kenapa judulnya begitu? Hm.. karena adagio artinya santai atau pelan. Ini adalah istilah musik dalam bahasa Italia. (kalo saya ga salah nyalin dari Google~)

Jadi apa hubungannya sama chapter 1? Saya ga tau. *Plaak*

Berhubung saya ini author baru, tidak berpengalaman, gaje, dan ga terlalu bagus dalam hal bahasa, saya mohon maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang kurang berkenan. Saya juga berharap anda sekalian me-review supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan saya. Haha. Tentu kalo anda ga keberatan…

Oke, cukup sekian cuap-cuap ga penting saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**N.B : **This fic takes place in modern era.


	2. Affannato

**Monochrome Tune**

_by_

Shigure Haruki

* * *

_**Summary :**_

"_Paula, apa aku bisa sembuh? Waktuku kurang dari sebulan lagi, kan?"_

" _Kira-kira bisa tidak ya aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ketiga belas di awal musim dingin tahun ini? Dan juga menggenapi janji kami..."_

_ Air mata yang baru kembali tumpah, menyusuri jejak air mata Ciel sebelumnya yang hampir mengering._

_Selamanya lirik indah yang diciptakan Sebastian untuknya hanya akan menjadi nada bisu. Karena sejak saat itu, dunia Ciel telah berubah menjadi dunia yang sunyi. Dunia di mana tak satu harmoni bahkan sebuah nada sekalipun dapat masuk._

_**Warning :**__ AU, OOC, shonen-ai, gombal *plaak*, typo -maybe- and bad grammar alert. Angst abal allert... You've been warned. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Kuroshitsuji punya Yana-sensei. Semua orang juga tau saya cuma pinjem. Tapi plot ini punya saya loh. *sweatdrop* Kapan ya Kuroshitsuji jadi punya saya? *sigh*_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**II**

**Affannato**

**.**

**.**

Arphalein house, sebuah panti asuhan dengan fasilitas yang cukup mewah di London. Anak-anak berlarian di halaman dengan riangnya. Mereka saling melempar dan menangkap sebuah bola di halaman depan panti asuhan yang terbilang cukup luas. Akan tetapi, ada satu anak yang tidak turut serta dalam kegembiraan itu.

Di salah satu kamar Arphalein house, sesosok mungil berpakaian serba biru menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut. Dari atas sofa ia menatap kotak kaca di depannya. Bocah berambut kelabu itu melayangkan tatapan kosong ke arah layar. Di matanya terpantul bayangan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam kelam. Pemuda itu sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu entah di mana.

"Sebastian..."

"Aku sangat ingin mendengar lagumu."

Tetesan air mulai mengalir dari sudut mata seindah langit. Kilaunya terpantul di butiran-butiran air itu, namun kelam. Melukiskan kesedihan akan sesuatu yang tak dapat diraih.

"Aku ingin tahu... seindah apa suara yang dikagumi seluruh Inggris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis paruh baya membuka pintu kamar sang anak berambut kelabu. Rambut 'amber'nya yang bergelombang tergerai indah hampir mencapai pinggang. Blus ungu dan rok putih berenda hitam yang ia kenakan sangat serasi dengan apronnya yang berwarna putih berhiaskan pita ungu.

Perlahan sang pengurus panti asuhan melangkah masuk, berusaha tak mengganggu pemilik kamar di tempatnya. Ditatapnya punggung kecil yang sedikit bergetar di depan televisi.

"Ciel," ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk bahu anak itu.

Si empunya nama segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum dipaksakan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ada apa, Paula?" tanyanya pada pengurus panti asuhan berambut amber itu.

"Ciel, kau ... "

Paula menghentikan ucapannya. Sekalipun ia bertanya terang-terangan, Ciel tidak akan pernah menceritakan apapun padanya. Sama seperti hari- hari sebelumnya.

Kemudian perhatian Paula tertuju pada kotak televisi yang masih menyala. Ciel tidak pernah tertarik pada televisi atau apapun selain surat kabar dan buku-buku. Lantas mengapa sekarang ia menyaksikan siaran ini? Siaran 'live' seorang penyanyi muda bernama Sebastian Michaelis?

Dadanya terasa pilu... atas apa yang dilihatnya dan fakta mengenai Ciel. Ia tak mampu bekata apapun. Hanya berdiri di sana, di sisi Ciel. Menemani anak laki-laki berparas manis itu menyaksikan aksi sang pemuda bermata merah di balik kotak kaca.

Gerakan Sebastian di atas panggung benar-benar memukau. Ditambah lagi suara indahnya yang dapat membuat siapapun terhanyut. Tiba-tiba setelah selesai membawakan lagunya, ia mengucapkan hal yang takkan pernah terduga oleh pengurus panti bermanik coklat itu.

"Lagu berikut ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang baru-naru ini aku jumpai. Seorang anak berparas manis dengan orb seindah safir."

Awalnya Paula tak menyadari siapa gerangan yang dimaksud penyanyi muda itu. Tidak sampai ia mendengar sendiri dari salah satu anak asuh di hadapannya ini.

"Lagu ini kuciptakan sebagai bentuk terima kasihku karena ia telah menerangi langitku yang mulai kelam dengan seberkas cahaya, Endless Sky"

_**Through happiness and sorrow**_

_**I live my lif**__**e**_

_**Fight all the pain that come after**_

_**Through every struggle and tears**_

_**I have this fame**_

_**Everything that everyone dreams of**_

"Paula, kau tahu tidak? Sebastian itu baik sekali, loh."

_**I have forgotten how it feels to be in the depth of misery**_

_**I start to neglect everything I've got**_

_**Until the day we meet**_

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya jika kukatakan aku pernah berjumpa dengannya beberapa kali."

_**Because**__** when the wheel of life turns**_

_**No one ever knows**_

_**Where the fate will bring them**_

_**So I wonder…**_

"Kami berjumpa di Grenchilled Park."

_**If only I had wings, I'd go through this endless sky**_

_**Searching for you, oh my light**_

_**I would go wherever, until I found you**_

_**For you're the only one I ever wished to be together**_

_**Until the end came**_

"Dia benar-benar baik dan lembut. Setiap berpisah, kami berjanji akan berjumpa lagi. Oh ya, aku pernah tertidur saat menunggunya."

_**But in the end**_

_**The place where I found you**_

_**Was that little park**_

_**The place of our first encounter**_

_**There you were waiting for me**_

_**Until you fell asleep**_

_**Then I would give you this butterfly kiss**_

_**To wish you a nice dream**_

"Bila tiba saatnya, aku ingin sekali mendengar nyanyiannya. Dia sudah janji akan tampil 'live' khusus untukku."

Paula tak menjawab satupun. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya. Mengapa kenyataan yang menimpa Ciel begitu pahit? Tolonglah, Tuhan... usianya bahkan belum genap tiga belas tahun, tapi sebatas itu pula ia kau beri waktu untuk menapaki jalannya?

"Andai saja aku tidak kehilangan pendengaranku. Atau andai saja... kami bertemu lebih cepat..."

Segaris senyum menghiasi wajah mungil Ciel saat kata-kata tersebut terlontar dari bibir merahnya. Kedua orb safir Ciel masih terpaku pada layar kaca. Menatap sang raven yang baru saja mengakhiri pertunjukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, jemari lentik Paula melambai menghalangi pandangannya. Isyarat untuk menoleh.

"Ciel, lagu barusan ditujukan Sebastian untukmu," demikian gerak bibir Paula yang berhasil diterjemahkan Ciel, "biar kutuliskan untukmu."

Paula berjalan menuju meja belajar Ciel untuk mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat anak berambut kelabu itu duduk, berlutut di dekat meja di hadapan Ciel dan mulai menulis.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan, Ciel. Maaf...," dengan itu Paula menyerahkan lirik lagu Sebastian yang ditulisnya.

Ciel tak berkata apapun. Hanya diam. Ia pahat setiap kata yang tertulis di sana dalam hatinya. Lirik yang ditulis Sebastian untuknya. Lirik yang... teramat lembut...

"Paula, apa aku bisa sembuh? Waktuku kurang dari sebulan lagi, kan?"

"Kira-kira bisa tidak ya aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ketiga belas di awal musim dingin tahun ini? Dan juga menggenapi janji kami..."

Air mata yang baru kembali tumpah, menyusuri jejak air mata Ciel sebelumnya yang hampir mengering.

Sampai kapan pun lirik indah yang diciptakan Sebastian untuknya hanya akan menjadi nada bisu. Karena sejak saat itu, dunia Ciel telah berubah menjadi dunia yang sunyi. Dunia di mana tak satu harmoni bahkan sebuah nada sekalipun dapat masuk.

"Jangan menangis, Ciel. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau pasti dapat mendengarnya. Mendengar Sebastian menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu," hibur Paula sambil mengangkat wajah anak itu agar ucapannya dapat dimengerti. Ia pun memeluk tubuh ringkih Ciel untuk menenangkannya.

Paula sendiri pun merasa hatinya tersayat menyaksikan derita yang menimpa Ciel. Kenyataan sungguh terlalu pahit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued …**_

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

Oke, saya ga menyangka bakal langsung bikin angst abal kayak gini di chapter dua. Saya bener-bener maksa deh kayaknya, padahal kemampuan bahasa pas-pasan. Haha.

Hal lainnya yang ga saya duga adalah peranan Paula dalam fic ini yang ternyata cukup besar. Padahal di draft saya cuma catat dia sebagai "the orphanage caretaker" dan emang ga ada rencana khusus. *curcol*

Judul chapter 2 ini 'Affannato' artinya penuh kepedihan. Haha, kali ini pas kan? *di-guilotine*

Saya juga minta maap chapternya pendek, maklum mau UN *killed*

Hmm, kalo berjalan sesuai rencana, "Monochrome Tune" bakal tamat di chapter 4. Yah, semoga aja siswa persiapan ujian kayak saya bisa update tanpa ngaret. Haha. Saya -orang nekat yang bikin fic langsung multi chapter- sebenernya mau aja update kilat. Masalahnya halangan saya sering kali terlalu banyak... *pundung di pojok ruangan sambil ngegambar pake jari di atas lantai*

Saya bener-bener berterima kasih sama : **Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom**, **Kamiya Yuki**, **Sylentia Levin**, **TheDeath-Poppy**, **sacchandesu**, dan **sujufreakz **yang udah ninggalin review buat fic saya yang gaje ini. Maklum, authornya aja autis. *plaak* Juga pada para pembaca-pembaca lainnya yang udah bersedia membaca fic gaje saya ato yang ngefave (?). *ketawa nista*

Berikut balasan-balasan review anda: *dzigh, plak*

**Sora'Chii-Ciel'Funtom :** Makasih review-nya~ bakal saya lanjutin kok. Hehe. Cuma butuh waktu soalnya saya udah mau UN, haha.

**Kamiya Yuki :** Iyalah, blushing. Serem kan kalo Cielnya death-glare melulu, Yuki-san? huehehe *killed* Thanks for the review.

**Sylentia Levin :** Wuidih, tumben disenee panjang, ga '*speechless* *ditendang ke laut*' kayak di The Silent Vow? *beheaded* OK, Ok, ok, Sebas ga bakal joget 4 seasons, paling saya yang joget *killed* makasih nasehatnya, Aki-san. *sok formal* nanti fic laennya diusahakan lebih detail dan ga kecepetan, termasuk chapter selanjutnya, hehe. Thanks for the review.

**TheDeath-Poppy :** Tenang, Sebas disini bukan om-om mesum pedofil kok, Azalea-san *di death glare Sebas* Haha, OK, saya paksa Ciel minum susu biar tambah tinggi! Tapi biarin dia pendek aja, deh. Biar manis, hehe. (Sebastian Michaelis likes this)

**s****acchandesu :** makasih, makasih, makasih, hpph *radio rusak dibungkam* maaf ya kalo dari so sweet langsung ke angst abal *sigh* authornya emang autis... *plak* Makasih reviewnya~~

**s****ujufreakz :** huee, anda orang Indonesia juga? Saya pikir orang luar. Haha. *digigit Pluto* Makasih sudah membaca kedua fic saya dan menyukainya. Sungguh, saya -author abal ini- merasa sangat terharu *dikerek di tiang bendera* Sekali lagi, makasih reviewnya! .ho *Tanaka mode on*

Oke, sebelum saya merusak mata anda sekalian dengan author's note saya yang ga penting, saya undur diri dulu. Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^

Dan tak lupa... jreng.. jreng... jreng...! Author minta Yuya, eh salah, minta review. See you in the next chapter :)

.

.

.

**_I stand in front of this countless crossroad_**

**_But there's only one right path_**

**_However I will never doubt my way_**

_-Shigure Haruki-_


	3. Acelerando

**Monochrome Tune**

_by_

Shigure Haruki

* * *

_**Summary :**_

"_Sebas__tian...," itulah satu-satunya kata yang meluncur dari bibir Ciel tanpa sempat ia utarakan maksudnya. Sebastian terus menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia dapati anak itu tak lagi sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya._

_**Warning :**__ AU, OOC, shonen-ai, gombal *plaak*, typo -maybe- and bad grammar alert. You've been warned. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Saya cape bilangnya, tapi anda tau kan kalo Kuroshitsuji itu punya Yana-sensei sedangkan plot ini punya saya? *ditabok*_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**II****I**

**Acelerando**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang manik merah tengah menatapi selembar kertas segi empat. Baiklah, kau benar. Pria itu bukannya sedang menatapi selembar kertas, tapi selembar foto. Potret dirinya dan seorang anak manis berambut kelabu berlatarkan langit biru.

Kapan ya terakhir mereka bertemu? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, sekitar seminggu. Jadwal Sebastian sangat padat minggu ini. Maklumlah namanya juga musisi yang tengah naik daun. Sibuk sudah menjadi deskripsi nomor satu tentang dirinya, bukan?

Inilah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Sebastian setiap kali berusaha melepas rindu. Menatapi gambar tercetak itu bagaikan candu baginya. Terlebih yang asli. Rasanya benar-benar ingin membawanya pulang.

Sebastian terus duduk di depan meja rias di ruangannya sambil tak bosan-bosannya menatap sosok itu.

"Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" oke, ini memang komentar yang kurang normal jika kita melihat foto seperti yang kudeskripsikan barusan betapapun manisnya wajah Ciel—kau kira Sebastian itu pedofil? Tapi, sejak yang berkomentar adalah Lau….

Sebastian terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru ia sembunyikan foto di tangannya ketika mendapati pria Cina itu berdiri di belakangnya sambil menjulurkan kepala. Namun, dengan kecepatan tangannya, Lau berhasil merebut helaian foto itu.

"Hmm…. Manis sekali anak ini, Sebastian. Benar pacarmu, ya?" Lau menyipitkan matanya sambil mengamat-amati figur Ciel yang tersenyum manis di foto.

"Tidak, kok. Tidak mungkin kan aku berpacaran dengan anak laki-laki?" bantah Sebastian yang mati-matian mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sembunyikan? Melihatnya juga sembunyi-sembunyi. Tidak mungkin bukan apa-apa!" tuding Lau, pria yang telah menjadi manajer Sebastian sejak awal debutnya.

"Aku tidak sembunyi dan aku tegaskan : anak itu ANAK LAKI-LAKI DI BAWAH UMUR!" geram Sebastian yang panik dan juga kehilangan kesabaran gara-gara manajer sok tau yang sedang berusaha mengungkit-ungkit rahasianya ini.

Kenapa rahasia? Tentu saja itu perlu! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa media jaman sekarang? Mereka terlalu mengerikan. Lagi pula Ciel takkan mau kena rumor aneh begitu. Bisa-bisa ia menolak untuk bertemu Sebastian lagi.

"Tak masalah. Sepertinya kedekatan kalian tak normal. Buktinya tanganmu merangkul pinggangnya, bukan pundak. Selain itu, selama jadi manajermu, aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum begini, kecuali 'senyum kerja'. Masa kau masih mau mengelak juga?" argumen Lau sambil mengambil tempat duduk di bangku sebelah—membuat Sebastian nyaris gila.

"Hentikan, Lau! Gurauan ini tak lucu!" Sebastian mengakhiri percakapan sambil merebut satu-satunya lembar foto di tangan Lau.

Lau hanya angkat bahu menanggapi kelakuan Sebastian. Ia lebih memilih memainkan kunci yang tergantung di salah satu laci meja rias.

"Penampilanmu di konser hari ini mendapat sambutan baik dari publik. Selanjutnya, kurasa kita tinggal mengurus peluncuran _single_ barumu. Atau kau mau langsung meliris album?" sang manajer berusaha membuka percakapan. Wajah Sebastian benar-benar tak enak setelah insiden barusan.

Sebastian tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli pada masalah _single _atau album itu. Yah, _mood_-nya sudah terlanjur rusak. Ia lebih memilih sibuk dengan majalah _fashion_ di tangannya.

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan. Seminggu ke depan aku libur, kan?" jawabnya tak niat.

Belum sempat Lau membalas, mata sipitnya terbelalak ketika ia membuka laci itu—laci dengan kunci yang masih tergantung tadi.

Ia menemukan sekitar empat atau enam foto lagi yang melukiskan Sebastian dan anak berambut kelabu itu di dalamnya. Well, latar belakangnya cukup beragam, mulai dari mall, pantai, kafe, hingga taman. Sepanjang pengamatannya, ekspresi kedua orang itu selalu berubah-ubah—ekspresi gembira yang beragam, termasuk kesal dengan wajah memerah yang ia dapati pada anak beriris safir itu. Apa ini masih kurang dapat disebut kencan?

Lau hanya tersenyum licik sambil menutup laci yang dibukanya tadi tanpa sepengetahuan Sebastian.

"Sebastian…."

"Ya?"

"Siapa nama anak tadi?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Laki-laki?"

"Hmm. Iya."

"Kalian cocok!"

Lau langsung melesat keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sebastian yang melongo. Sebastian akui ia menjawab pertanyaan Lau begitu saja karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada majalahnya.

"Sial!" dengusnya ketika melihat kunci laci yang bergoyang dan mengingat apa yang ia letakan di dalam sana.

**.**

**.**

"Ciel, ayo pakai _sweater_mu!" seru Paula pada anak manis di depannya yang dari tadi hanya tertawa-tawa melihat 'aksi' teman-temannya di halaman panti. Paula melambaikan _sweater _biru di tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Ciel menoleh.

"Eh, ada apa, Paula?" tanya Ciel polos.

"Ciel, akhir-akhir ini kondisimu memburuk, kan? Ayo pakai ini! Hari sudah mulai sore dan anginnya cukup kencang, tahu!" Paula mengerucutkan bibir.

Ya, Ciel Phantomhive tetap susah diatur walaupun ia sudah lebih lunak akhir-akhir ini. Anak itu tidak lagi berlari keluar panti atau memanjat pohon ketika dinasehati sejak ia bercerita pada Paula tentang Sebastian—tentang pertemuan-pertemuan mereka yang menyerupai kencan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku yakin besok sudah bisa main _softball_ dengan Alois dan yang lain!" Paula merengut mendengar jawaban Ciel. Siapa yang tak cemas mengingat minggu ini mungkin saja menjadi minggu terakhir seorang Ciel Phantomhive? Sungguh berkebalikan dengan yang bersangkutan—Ciel hanya tertawa riang sepanjang dua minggu terakhir. Tanpa tangis.

"Ciel…. Tidakah kau berubah pikiran untuk operasi? Selama ini hanya _check-up_ 'kan? Padahal dokter juga sudah menyarankan…," bujuk Paula. Gadis berambut senada irisnya itu hanya bisa berusaha tegar setiap kali membahas masalah ini.

Ciel menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Paula. Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali? Biaya operasi itu terlalu besar sekalipun untuk panti asuhan yang cukup mewah seperti _Arphalein_," ujarnya tenang. Ya, anak seperti Ciel cukup cerdik untuk mencuri dengar percakapan dokter dengan kepala panti asuhan.

"Lagipula, lusa aku akan bertemu dengan Sebastian, kok! Ia sudah bilang kalau ia libur seminggu ke depan," Ciel tersenyum manis sambil menatap ponsel yang diberikan si raven kepadanya. Oh, ayolah. Ia benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta!

Paula merasa semakin pilu walau ia tengah tersenyum bersama anak itu. Ciel telah mempersiapkan mentalnya jauh hari sebelum ini dan kini ia tinggal menikmati hari-hari akhirnya bersama Sebastian. Meskipun Ciel merasa cukup, hal ini terlalu menyakitkan. Sebastian bahkan tak tahu masalah penyakit Ciel dan sisa waktunya.

"Tapi Ciel, setidaknya—"

"Paula, kumohon. Aku tak mau membicarakan itu lagi. Lagipula, setelah tiba saatnya nanti, aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu, kan?" potong Ciel sambil tetap tersenyum, mematahakan alasan apapun yang akan dikemukakan Paula untuk membujuknya.

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan Sebastian? Bagaimana perasaannya nanti?"

Ciel termenung sejenak. Ia tak pernah membayangkan perasaan Sebastian bila ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Apakah pemuda itu akan sedih? Sebastian memang tidak pernah mengucapkan kata 'sayang' tapi Ciel tahu pria itu menyayanginya. Sebastian selalu perhatian padanya bahkan selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil. Kalau begitu… ia akan sedih?

"Aku tetap tidak mau operasi!" ucap Ciel keras kepala. Padahal wajahnya sudah mulai memerah membayangkan harus berpisah dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Bahunya mulai bergetar pelan namun jelas ditangkap mata.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku tidak akan membahas masalah itu lagi," ucap Paula seraya mengelus pipi kiri Ciel, "aku janji. Nah, sekarang pakai _sweater_mu. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam dan hari sudah semakin dingin."

Ciel mengangguk lemah sambil memakai baju hangat itu sebelum Paula meninggalkan ruangannya. Kini tinggal Ciel yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur besarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian. Lagi-lagi aku berbohong…." desah Ciel di tengah putaran lautan memori di benaknya.

**.**

**.**

_**-flashback-**_

**.**

Seorang anak berambut kelabu berlari menyusuri tepi jalan. Ia menggenggam sebuah buku besar di tangannya. Sebuah tas selempang putih tersampir di bahu mungilnya. Dengan nafas terengah ia berlari menuju sebuah taman.

Grenchilled Park, taman kecil yang terbilang indah di pinggir kota London yang megah. Taman tempat dua insan selalu bersua sesuai hembusan sang waktu. Ya, di tempat ini, hari ini, Ciel telah berjanji untuk berjumpa lagi dengan orang itu—dengan Sebastian.

Ciel mengatur napasnya ketika hampir mencapai bangku taman yang pernah kuceritakan dulu. Setelah cukup menghirup udara, ia segera duduk di sana.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ciel bertemu dengan Sebastian. Setiap kali bertemu mereka akan mengisi perjumpaan mereka entah dengan menikmati keindahan taman atau mengunjungi tempat-tempat lainnya. Pernah mereka pergi ke bioskop, makan siang bersama, berbelanja, dan lainnya yang terkadang membuat Ciel merasa dirinya merepotkan si raven.

Mungkin Ciel sedikit berlebihan. Orang-orang melihat mereka seperti kakak-adik, tetapi tidakah yang mereka lakukan ini menyerupai kencan? Lihat saja sekarang, ia tengah menanti pemilik bola mata sewarna rubi itu. Bagaikan putri menunggu sang pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng yang dibacanya. Rona merah menghiasi wajah manis Ciel tatkala ia memikirannya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sudah hampir satu jam Ciel menunggu di tempat ini. Biasanya Sebastian tak pernah terlambat. Hal apa gerangan yang menjadikan hari ini berbeda?

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga jarum-jarum jam tertawa ketika salah satunya melalui satu putaran lagi—mencemooh anak berusia 12 tahun yang sedang duduk tercenung di bangku taman. Seberapa besar pun keinginan Ciel untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia tak bisa. Ia percaya Sebastian pasti akan datang. Karena itu ia menunggu—terus menunggu hingga terbuai oleh sang mimpi.

"Ciel...," panggil si raven ketika mendapati anak itu tengah tertidur—ia memanggilnya dengan suara terengah. Napasnya yang hilang karena berpacu dengan sang waktu belum tergantikan sepenuhnya. Ketika Sebastian melihat wajah damai yang tengah terlelap, ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan sepasang safir ke dunia nyata.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan orang yang berlalu lalang semakin menyusut jumlahnya. Di tengah taman yang sepi itu, Ciel Phantomhive bersumpah ia memimpikan sebuah ciuman yang begitu nyata—hingga ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas tiap lekuk yang menyentuh bibirnya—sebelum sadarkan diri di atas pangkuan si raven.

"Sebastian...?"

"Kau tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu, ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya—membelai rambutnya dengan kasih, "maaf terlambat... Tiba-tiba saja direktur memanggilku tadi."

Ciel dapat melihat dengan jelas raut sesal mendalam di kedua rubi itu. Mimpi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk dalam memorinya membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Tak apa," gumamnya pelan memalingkan wajah—berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di sana.

Dapat Ciel rasakan detak jantungnya menggila. Wajahnya panas. Akalnya tak berfungsi. Ya, kau akan mengalaminya kalau jatuh cinta—dan Ciel Phantomhive menyadarinya. Kata-kata Sebastian dan rubi itu selalu membuatnya mabuk. Terlebih ketika berada di pangkunya seperti ini. Rasanya ingin berlari ke tempat yang tidak terlihat—namun kau tahu kau tak punya tenaga untuk itu, sehingga hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Wajahmu merah, Ciel. Apa kau demam?" ucap Sebastian seraya menyatukan kening mereka—Ciel hanya membeku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ciel menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," ucap Sebastian sambil tertawa riang. Dan kau tahu pasti safir Ciel membola ketika Sebastian mengecup puncak hidungnya.

**.**

_**-end of flashback-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ciel…?" Ciel mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan sepasang tangan besar mengguncang bahunya.

"Eh? Ah, maaf…," ucap Ciel ketika ditatapi khawatir oleh Sebastian. Sepasang orb merah itu menilik baik-baik orb milik Ciel seolah mencari kalau-kalau ada dusta yang tersimpan di sana.

"Kenapa melamun begitu? Filmnya tidak seru, ya?" tanya pemuda itu cemas. Tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas tangan lebih kecil milik Ciel—menelusupkan jemari berusaha menghangatkan.

Ciel menggeleng pelan. Ia bersyukur rona wajahnya tak terlihat karena gelapnya ruangan. Dapat ia rasakan detak yang semakin cepat itu. Detak kehidupan yang berpacu cepat seolah memperpendek umurnya yang memang tak lama lagi.

Karena tak satu pun membuka kembali percakapan, maka Ciel memutuskan untuk menatapi saja layar di depannya. Menyaksikan gerakan-gerakan bisu dari setiap pemain di sana. Sunyi sekali, padahal semua orang di ruangan itu rasanya tertawa. Ciel hanya bisa menatapi mereka dengan iri—hingga tanpa ia sadari sepertinya ia mulai menangis lagi.

Sebastian menyadarinya namun tidak mengatakan apapun—hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di atas tangan milik Ciel yang bergetar.

"Kau mau keluar saja?" tanyanya lembut, takut remaja di hadapannya semakin terluka. Namun, Ciel tak menjawab—tidak pula menggeleng. Wajar, bukan? Suara Sebastian tak dapat meraihnya.

Maka, seketika itu juga Sebastian bangkit dari duduknya—menarik Cielnya keluar dari ruangan penuh tawa itu. Dia tidak peduli ada yang memperhatikan atau tidak—mencibir atau tidak—yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menghentikan air mata yang bergulir di wajah yang terkasih.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian terus berjalan, mengabaikan Ciel yang terisak di belakangnya sambil menggumamkan 'mau ke mana'. Dari tadi terus begitu—sejak mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop. Ia menuntun anak itu berjalan memasuki jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Hijau di sana-sini sudah mulai memucat mengingat kini sudah awal Desember. Musim dingin.

"Lihat itu," kata Sebastian dengan wajah cerah ketika mereka berhenti di atas tebing yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau. Hamparan danau yang memenuhi pandang ditemani biru langit dengan awan-awan berarak. Cahaya matahari senja yang menembus awan seperti datang entah dari mana. Sederetan tebing lain terlihat mengelilingi danau dengan pepohonan menghiasi di atasnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang memukau. Sunyi dan indah.

Sebastian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rerumputan dan duduk manis di sana—seraya memberi isyarat pada Ciel untuk mengambil posisi yang sama. Bocah yang masih terisak itu berangsur tenang—seiring dengan belaian lembut sang angin.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sebastian setelah melihat Ciel terhanyut oleh alam di hadapan mereka. Ciel mengangguk ketika Sebastian membelai lembut pipinya—mengeringkan jejak-jejak air yang masih tersisa di sana. Yang membelai tersenyum ketika menatapi dalam-dalam kedua lautan biru itu entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Rasanya seperti tidak pernah puas.

"Lagipula kau aneh sekali, sih? Menonton film komedi malah menangis," sindir Sebastian jahil—Ciel merengut dibuatnya.

"Bukan karena itu, tahu! Aku tidak menangis karena lelucon!" bantah Ciel kesal. Wajahnya memerah—malu akan persepsi Sebastian yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalau begitu, kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritalah…," selidik Sebastian—ia berhasil—Ciel telah memakan umpannya, "jangan berbohong."

Ciel terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata jujur, juga tidak bisa berbohong. Hanya bisa diam menundukkan kepala seperti itu—berharap Sebastian tidak mengetahui rahasia yang ia tutupi rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah, aku takkan memaksamu bercerita. Kau boleh cerita kapan saja. Tidak harus sekarang," Sebastian menepuk puncak kepala Ciel lembut. Senyum merekah di wajahnya—membuatnya kian tampan.

Ciel mengangguk pelan. Ia menikmati belaian lembut di rambutnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan pada danau biru kehijauan yang menjadi penonton sejak tadi.

"Di sini indah," Ciel tersenyum—membuat Sebastian menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak memeluknya. Ia tidak mau Ciel menganggapnya aneh atau apa hanya karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Itu bukan karakternya.

"Ya," jawab si raven singkat dengan jemari yang masih menyisiri rambut kelabu. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak mengarah ke danau, melainkan terpusat pada Ciel.

"Manis," gumamnya sambil tersenyum geli. Ciel mengernyitkan alis.

"Manis? Apa yang manis dari danau? Aku tidak mengerti," Ciel memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang bilang kalau danau itu 'manis'. Sebastian tertawa lepas.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan danau," balasnya masih tersenyum. Ciel semakin bingung karena penjelasan yang setengah-setengah itu.

"Yang manis itu kau, Ciel. Bukan danaunya…."

DEG.

Lagi-lagi debaran itu. Kuat sekali. Panas pun mulai menjalar-jalari wajahnya—seperti dibakar lalu memerah.

Akhir-akhir ini Ciel memang merasa kalau ia menyukai Sebastian, hanya saja ia tak tahu itu rasa suka yang seperti apa. Lagipula mereka satu gender. Rasanya agak mustahil kalau itu cinta, bukan? Terlebih Sebastian tidak pernah mengungkapkan apapun padanya—selain menunjukkan rasa sayang yang menurut Ciel seperti kepada adik. Ciel takut kalau-kalau Sebastian akan meninggalkannya jika ia salah bicara.

Ia tak mau kehilangan. Tapi….

DEG.

Ciel tahu waktunya tidak lama lagi. Kalau ia tidak menyatakannya sekarang, apakah si raven akan mengenangnya ketika ia pergi nanti? Apakah ia tidak akan menyesal? Tapi, kalau ia mengatakannya, tidakkah ia egois? Pergi setelah menyatakan lalu meninggalkan beban berat untuk Sebastian. Ciel benar-benar bingung. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau wajah Sebastian hanya tinggal dua inchi dari wajahnya.

"Ciel…," ketika Ciel menyadarinya, puncak hidung mereka sudah hampir bertabrakan. Tetapi ia tidak menghindar. Sebastian juga tidak mundur—malah semakin dekat. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana melukiskan debaran jantung yang seperti genderang, tapi seperti itulah denyutnya kini—tak terkendali di dalam rongga dada Ciel.

"Boleh ya?" bisiknya ketika jarak bibir mereka benar-benar tipis.

Ciel tidak mengiyakan ataupun menolak—bibir mereka sudah bertaut lebih dulu. Padahal Ciel tahu ia punya sepersekian detik yang cukup untuk menghindar. Tapi bukannya tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau, bukan? Buktinya kini mereka sama-sama larut dalam kecupan itu. Bukan penuh nafsu tapi hanya diam, menautkan bibir dan jemari. Ciel dapat merasakan tangan Sebastian yang satunya menopang tubuh kecilnya yang semakin lemas. Lemas karena kau-tahu-apa.

Pikiran Ciel masih melayang-layang ketika Sebastian melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka.

"Maaf. Kau tak suka, ya?" tanya Sebastian lirih. Untung saja Ciel sempat kembali ke dunia nyata untuk membaca gerak bibirnya. Kalau tidak, pasti si raven akan salah sangka dan mengiranya marah.

"Yang tadi itu… apa ?," tanya Ciel setengah tak percaya. Hal ini persis seperti yang ia mimpikan di taman waktu itu—ketika ia menunggu Sebastian hingga jatuh tertidur.

"Itu ? Itu… aku…," kini giliran Sebastian yang bingung harus menjelaskan. Kalau tahu akan begini ia pasti akan berpikir lebih jauh sebelum melakukan. Yaah, ia memang terlalu terbawa perasaan setelah tidak berjumpa selama satu minggu.

"Boleh aku mengartikannya sebagai rasa suka?" gumam Ciel pelan. Angin yang tak mendukungnya malah tak berdesir ketika itu—menyebabkan Sebastian dapat mendengar jelas suara lemahnya. Sepasang orb crimson melebar—menandakan pertanyaan Ciel tepat pada sasarannya.

"Mungkin…," Sebastian menggantung kaliatnya ketika memperoleh tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Ciel. Seolah Cielnya mengharapkan jawaban 'ya'—memberinya keberanian untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Mungkin aku memang menyukaimu."

DEG.

Pacuan itu semakin cepat, lebih cepat ketika Sebastian memisahkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Ciel seumur hidupnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Sepertinya itu lebih tepat!"

Sebastian seperti berusaha tertawa untuk menutupi sesuatu—salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil melempar cengiran aneh. Ciel yang membisu seolah pertnada buruk untuknya.

"Well, aku tahu hal itu terdengar aneh. Mungkin menjijikan untukmu. Tapi aku tidak sedang berbohong, Ciel," ucapnya di tengah tawa, "kalau kau mau tahu, aku sering memandangi foto-foto kita seperti orang sakit jiwa."

Ciel masih diam. Ia menatapi bibir Sebastian dari tadi, membaca kata-kata yang terucap secara visual. Dan ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk memilih kematian seperti ini. Kata-kata Sebastian membuatnya _ingin hidup_.

"Kau mungkin tak percaya. Tapi aku memang sudah tertarik padamu sejak hari itu. Tatapanmu saja seperti membawa kekuatan sendiri untukku."

Kalau** Poe **(1) saja berkata '_Percaylah pada setengah dari apa yang kau lihat dan nol dari apa yang kau dengar'_, Ciel jadi semakin bingung bagaimana hal itu diterapkan padanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mendengar, lalu masalah apa yang dilihat…. Jangankan setengah! Mempercayai seperempat saja sulit! Rasanya bagaikan _mimpi di dalam mimpi. _(2)

"Ciel? Kau marah?" tanya Sebastian khawatir karena Ciel sama sekali tidak merespon apapun dari tadi. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa alasan keheningan itu adalah terkejut karena terlalu bahagia, Sebastian pasti sudah melompat ke dalam danau di bawah sana.

"Sebastian, _April Fool_ sudah lama lewat. Ini juga bukan _December Fool,_ kan?" tanya Ciel dengan pandangan menerawang. Sebastian tertawa tertahan mendengarnya.

"Tentu bukan, Ciel. Tidak mungkin aku membuat pernyataan cintaku menjadi sebuah lelucon, kan?" tukasnya dengan peryataan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban apapun lagi. Ciel hanya bisa menangis lega mendengarnya—menyisakan Sebastian yang panik karena salah sangka.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel! Jangan menangis! Kalau kau memang tidak mau lupakanlah yang tadi," ucap Sebastian sambil meletakkan tangannya ke atas bahu Ciel—berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku bukan menangis karena itu tahu! Ini namanya terharu!" Ciel menepis lembut kedua tangan Sebastian di bahunya. Ia menghapus sendiri air matanya yang kali ini dikarenakan sebab berbeda. Sebastian tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, kurasa sekarang saatnya aku menepati janjiku padamu," ujar Sebastian senang, "Lagu ini memang belum dirilis. Liriknya pun belum selesai. Tapi lagu ini pun kuciptakan untukmu, loh, Ciel."

Dengan itu Sebastian mulai melantunkan nada-nada indah lagi. Disertai tarian senja dan tatapan rindu dari Ciel—kerinduan mendengar suaranya—walaupun kini ia tidak menangis lagi.

**.**

**.**

Sebastian menatapi Ciel yang bangkit berdiri lalu bertepuk tangan untuknya ketika ia berbalik. Selama ini ia sudah sering menerima berjuta tepuk tangan dan serangkaian kata apresiasi. Tetapi tak satu pun yang mencapai hatinya seperti ini.

Padaha hanya Ciel yang berdiri di san—dengan tampilan yang sangat sederhana. Tidak ada istimewanya dibandingkan kaum berjas yang memujinya. Namun, kini ia berdiri tertegun—merekam baik-baik senyuman tulus seorang Ciel Phantomhive di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku percaya suaramu pasti indah, kan? Aku yang belum pernah mendengarnya pun tak salah tentang hal itu."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah mendengarnya, kan?" Ciel hanya tertawa riang—manis sekali. Diperindah dengan cahaya senja yang menimpa wajah berserinya.

Sebastian tidak mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Lagi-lagi ia berjalan mendekat—perlahan namun pasti. Menghampiri Ciel yang tersenyum manis untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Ciel.

"Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah memanas. Ini bukan kali pertama Sebastian memeluknya, tetapi rasanya akan berbeda setelah tahu perasaan masing-masing, bukan?

"Ssh, biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja. Kumohon...," lirihnya lembut. Ciel hanya menggangguk sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Menyesapi harum tubuh pemuda yang kini merengkuhnya penuh kasih.

"Ciel, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap wajah Ciel lekat-lekat, memaksa Ciel mendongak pada pemeluknya.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah menyatakannya. Tetapi kau tidak mengucapkan pernyataan serupa. Jadi... bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" suara Sebastian terdengar sangat lembut. Ia tahu Ciel merasakan hal yang sama walau remaja itu belum mengatakannya. Tetapi tetap saja, Sebastian ingin mendengarnya langsung. Karena kita tahu manusia memang makhluk yang seperti itu, keras kepala sampai memastikan sendiri.

"Aku harus mengucapkannya?" tanya Ciel ragu. Bukan ragu pada perasaannya. Ciel hanya ragu apakah ia sanggup mengucapkannya atau tidak.

"Tentu. Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya. Kau mau 'kan mengucapkan kalimat itu untukku?" Sebastian membelai pipi kanan Ciel, "kalau kau malu aku tidak akan memejamkan mata."

"Seperti ini," ucap Sebastian sambil memejamkan mata lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh ringkih Ciel.

"Baiklah...," jawab Ciel dengan gugup, "tapi kau harus sabar menunggunya, ya."

Sebastian mengangguk—menunggu dengan sabar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tiga kata itu segera menggelitik telinganya lebih hebat dari hembusan angin. Sementara Ciel menyiapkan mentalnya mati-matian.

"Se...," ucapnya terputus. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Sebastian tersenyum manis sambil memeluknya dengan wajah terpejam.

"Sebas...," kali ini, ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Rasa panas menjalari tidak hanya wajahnya dan kepalanya mulai pening.

"Sebastian...," itulah satu-satunya kata yang meluncur dari bibir Ciel tanpa sempat ia utarakan maksudnya. Sebastian terus menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia dapati anak itu tak lagi sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

"CIEL!"

Sebastian segera mengangkat tubuh Ciel yang semakin merosot ditarik gravitasi. Merengkuhnya dengan _bridal style_. Menepuk pipinya dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

"CIEL! SADARLAH!" Sebastian memanggil Ciel sekali lagi—berharap sepasang iris safir segera menyapanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada reaksi. Kali ini ia memeriksa suhu tubuh dan denyut nadinya. Anak itu masih bernafas hanya saja denyutnya... lemah.

"Bertahanlah, Ciel... Kumohon," desah Sebastian sambil bangkit membawa Ciel dalam peluknya. Ia menyusuri kembali jalan setapak yang tadi mereka tempuh dengan tangan bertaut. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan Cielnya.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Saya bener-bener minta maaf untuk update yang kelewat ngaret untuk chapter tiga ini. Anda boleh ngomel-ngomel di review ato PM gegara saya menyiksa Ciel di sini *ditimpukin pembaca* Tapi percayalah ini bagian dari cerita yang pasti sudah dipertimbangakan. *author ditembak mati*_

_Oke, judul chapter ini __**Acelerando**__ (berasal dari kata accel) merupakan istilah musik yang berarti dipercepat atau perlahan-lahan temponya dinaikkan. Saya ambil judul ini karena sesuai dengan chapter tiga yang dinaikkan menuju konflik #entah ni orang ngomong apa-plak# Pokoknya begitulah! XD_

_(1)** Poe**__ merujuk pada __**Edgar Allan Poe**__, seorang penyair asal Amerika yang banyak menulis cerpen dan pusi klasik. Kalau kalian membaca manga kuroshitsuji buku ke-2 (kalo ga salah), Sebastian sempat menyebutkan nama __**Poe**__ sebagai pengarang buku yang dibaca Ciel sebelum tidur sehingga ia bermimpi buruk. Kutipan bercetak miring yang saya masukkan adalah terjemahan dari kutipan Poe "__**Believe only half of what you see and nothing that you hear**__". Ini ga ngelanggar guidelines 'kan? Karena lagu yang diterjemahkan tidak melanggar berarti kutipan ini juga tidak *senyum nista*_

_(2) Kutipan kedua ini masih merujuk pada kutipan __**Edgar Allan Poe**__ yang lengkapnya berbunyi, "__**All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream**__". Namun saya hanya mengambil '__**a dream within a dream'**__ untuk dipakai di sini. Semoga anda lebih tertarik dengan karya-karya __**Poe**__ gegara promosi saya *plak*_

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan sudah meninggalkan review, juga para silent reader sekalian. Apalagi kalo ada yang nge-fave story ini atau nge-fave saya sebagai author pilihan mereka (?) *hoeks* Review akan saya balas via PM *telat banget sih balesnya?*_

_Mohon maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan atau typos, saya ngetik ini malem sangat diiringi mata 5 watt dan semangat maksa pengen update gegara dendam sama chapter 57 manga Kuroshitsuji yang banyak adegan Ciel-Lizzy nya. *spoiler—plak*_

_Nah, __**Monochrome Tune**__ tinggal satu chapter lagi. Selanjutnya chapter terakhir untuk judul ini. Semoga bisa memuaskan pembaca *dipelototin rame-rame* Err, ya tentu setelah saya ngetik __**The Silent Vow**__ chapter 3 sama __**The Black Army**__ chapter 7(collab sama Lea). Kalau bisa sama salah satu sekuel dari fic one-shot saya. *dilemparin sendal-sendal bau milik pembaca*_

_Oke, sekian __cuap-cuap autis saya (yang dipangkas segimanapun tetep kepanjangan dan melanggar guidelines -sigh-). Tolong REVIEW! XD_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Let the time explain everything_

_Now or latter you will understand_

_That I'm still the same me_

_Who laugh together with you_

_Beyond that forgotten sky_

_**.**_

'_**No Explanation'- 1**__**st**__** paragraph**_

_**Shigure Haruki**_


	4. Affettuoso

**Monochrome Tune**

by

Shigure Haruki

* * *

_**Summary :**_

_Nada-nada indah mulai melantun pelan di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu.__ Sebastian melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk Ciel-nya sekalipun ia tahu suaranya tidak akan dapat meraih Ciel. Tetapi, ia tetap bernyanyi—membisikkan harapannya pada dunia agar Ciel-nya kembali. THE LAST CHAPTER-Thanks for reading and supporting._

_**Warning :**__ AU, OOC, shonen-ai, gombal *plaak*, typo -maybe- and bad grammar alert. You've been warned. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer :**__ Kuroshitsuji itu punya Yana-sensei, plot ini punya saya._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**IV**

**Affettuoso**

**.**

**.**

Koridor putih rumah sakit itu dipenuhi oleh derap langkah dan suara gesekan roda dengan lantai yang tergesa. Tiga orang perawat melarikan seorang anak lelaki berambut kelabu menuju ruang ICU. Bersama mereka, turut serta seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang menjadi pusat perhatian seisi rumah sakit.

Sebastian dapat mendengar desas-desus samar yang menyebutkan namanya dan mempertanyakan alasan ia di sini—dan tentu saja ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Ciel—yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi perawat dan dokter itu. Sebastian hanya bisa berharap _St. Angelo Hospital_ adalah rumah sakit yang tepat untuk menolong Ciel-nya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu anak itu baik-baik saja, bukan? Selama ini Ciel juga tak pernah menceritakan apapun berkaitan dengan kondisi fisiknya. Ia memang pernah menyebut-nyebut nama rumah sakit tempat mereka berada kini. Tetapi ketika Sebastian menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan, Ciel pasti selalu punya alasan untuk menghindar.

Sebastian mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya. Karena dirinyalah semua menjadi seperti ini—ia harus menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu ICU sementara nyawa Ciel bisa lenyap kapan saja di balik pintu itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apakah Anda kerabat dari Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya salah seorang perawat berambut coklat sebahu yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu ICU—membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Sebastian yang dipenuhi penyesalan itu.

"Bukan," Sebastian menggeleng. "Saya hanya salah seorang kenalannya," lanjutnya lemah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami akan menghubungi pihak _Arphalein_ _House_," tukas perawat itu sambil mencatat sesuatu pada kertas-kertas di atas papan jalan yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih," kata si perawat sambil berbalik sebelum ditahan oleh Sebastian.

"Tunggu!" perawat itu menoleh, mendapati Sebastian yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apakah Ciel sering dirawat di sini?" tanya Sebastian setengah menuntut. Sulit baginya untuk mempertahankan ketenangannya yang telah menguap entah kemana—termakan oleh rasa khawatirnya yang meluap.

"Ya, Ciel Phantomhive adalah pasien tetap kami sejak tahun lalu. Ia diwajibkan _check-up_ rutin per bulan karena penyakitnya," jawab si perawat sambil tetap tersenyum—berusaha menyurutkan kekhawatiran lawan bicaranya.

"Bisakah saya mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang penyakitnya?" pinta Sebastian dengan nada yang terdengar agak memaksa. Perawat itu tersenyum maklum karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi kerabat atau kenalan pasien yang seperti ini. Terutama jika orang tersebut memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan pasien. Pasti rasa paniknya akan lebih berlipat, bukan?

"Mengenai itu, saya rasa dr. Haens akan menjelaskannya pada Anda setelah selesai melakukan penanganan darurat," balasnya ramah sebelum mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sebastian.

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah Ciel… baik-baik saja?"

Sebastian merasa seolah kepalanya dihantam senjata tumpul ketika melihat senyum yang berubah menjadi dipaksakan di wajah si perawat.

"Saya harap demikian," ujar si perawat sambil berpamitan pergi.

**.**

**.**

Ketukan-ketukan _high hels_ terdengar cepat. Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian yang juga serba merah berjalan cepat menuju ruang ICU—diikuti oleh pengasuh bernama Paula di belakangnya.

"Bagaiamana keadaan Ciel?" tanya wanita itu langsung ke pokok permasalahan ketika ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang familiar berdiri di depan ruangan itu. Angelina Burnett, demikian nama wanita serba merah pemilik _Arphalein_ _House_—kepala panti asuhan tempat Ciel dirawat. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan menuntut, berbeda dengan Paula yang menatap khawatir walaupun menuntut jawaban yang sama.

"Dokter Haens meminta kerabat yang datang segera menemuinya di ruangannya," jawab Sebastian singkat sambil dihinggapi perasaan bersalah. Kalau bukan karenanya, Ciel pasti baik-baik saja hari ini. Senyum manis itu pasti masih di sana, di tempat yang kini tak bisa ia jangkau.

"Aku tidak peduli kau penyanyi atau model yang digilai perempuan. Camkan kata-kataku baik-baik! Kalau sampai hal buruk terjadi pada Ciel, itu salahmu, Tuan Michaelis," ancam Angelina dengan tatapan dingin sebelum berbalik pergi—mencari ruangan dokter yang dimaksud, meninggalkan Sebastian yang merasa semakin tersudut. Paula hanya tersenyum, sedikit membungkuk untuk pamit sebelum ikut lenyap di ujung koridor.

Sebastian hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding. Ia biarkan tubuhnya merosot perlahan mengikuti tarikan gravitasi bumi. Tatapan nanar terus ia lempar ke arah pintu meskipun tahu ia tidak akan bisa melihat Ciel dengan cara seperti itu. Tak apa. Yang penting ia tahu Ciel ada di dalam sana dan masih bernafas, masih memiliki jantung yang berdetak.

Sosok Ciel yang menatapi danau kembali terbayang di benak Sebastian. Sekilas. Segera berganti dengan penjelasan dokter yang menanganinya barusan.

"_Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ciel?"_

"_Kondisinya tidak bisa disebut baik. Anak ini berada pada masa terburuk dari Neuroma Akustikus yang dideritanya."_

"_Neuroma Akustikus?"_

"_Ya. Biasanya penyakit ini menyerang penderita pada sebaran umur mulai dekade ke dua hingga dekade ke delapan. Untuk Ciel, kasus ini benar-benar pengecualian. Berdasarkan catatan pemeriksaan, penyakit Ciel disebabkan oleh benturan keras di kepalanya ketika kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam."_

"_Apakah kondisinya separah itu?"_

"_Saya rasa tumor ini tengah berkembang ke arah inferior sehingga menekan beberapa saraf kranialis—menyebabkan Ciel tak sadarkan diri. Ia telah bertahan dalam kondisi tuli untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama—sekitar setahun lebih—dan menutupinya dengan membaca gerak bibir. Termasuk luar biasa dan cerdas untuk anak seusianya."_

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaiman terpukulnya Sebastian ketika mengetahui faktanya? Ciel sudah merahasiakan penyakitnya selama mereka bersama. Ketika Sebastian mengetahui semuanya, Ciel terlanjur memasuki masa kritisnya. Sebastian merasa ia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia karena tak menyadari hal itu lebih cepat. Ia bilang ia mencintai Ciel, tapi ia bahkan tidak menyadari fakta bahwa Ciel tuli. Apakah ia masih layak berada di sini? Berdiri menunggu Ciel-nya membuka mata? Sebastian tak yakin. Ia terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku yakin suaramu sangat indah, Sebastian. Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi suatu hari nanti."_

Jadi, alasan Ciel belum pernah mendengar lagunya itu bukan karena tidak suka atau tidak mau, tetapi tidak bisa. Ketika mereka bertemu, bahkan mungkin ketika Sebastian memulai debutnya Ciel sudah kehilangan pendengarannya. Takdir yang kejam!

"_Sudah kubilang aku percaya suaramu pasti indah, kan? __Aku yang belum pernah mendengarnya pun tak salah tentang hal itu."_

Ciel tidak berbohong. Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia pernah mendengar suara Sebastian. Baik ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas lagu yang Sebastian nyanyikan untuknya maupun ketika Sebastian memenuhi janjinya. Ciel mengatakan 'pasti indah', bukan 'memang indah'.

Kalau begitu bagaimana perasaan Ciel saat Sebastian memenuhi janji mereka tetapi Ciel tidak bisa mendengarnya? Tidakkah hal itu sangat menyakitkan? Ingin mendengar tetapi tidak bisa? Berarti Sebastian sudah melakukan hal yang sangat jahat padanya, bukan?

"Ciel…," desah Sebastian gelisah ketika tangis Ciel kembali ke memorinya.

Artinya, waktu itu Ciel bukan menangis karena film yang mereka lihat. Tetapi karena ia tak dapat mendengar apapun. Semuanya terasa membisu—seperti nada-nada hitam putih yang sunyi. _Monochrome._

"Maaf," lirihnya pelan sambil membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya menyembunyikan warna rubi yang indah—tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat, seolah berusaha agar darah segar mengalir dari sana.

Nada-nada indah mulai melantun pelan di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Suara yang menunjukan keindahan dalam balutan kesedihan. Sebastian melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk Ciel-nya sekalipun ia tahu suaranya tidak akan dapat meraih Ciel. Sekalipun ia tahu nyanyian itu hanya membuatnya semakin terluka. Tetapi, ia tetap bernyanyi—membisikan harapannya pada dunia agar Ciel-nya kembali.

_**Those songs I've written for no one  
turn into nothing when I met you  
Even though the world praised it**_

_**Those songs are still empty  
Just words with no meanings**_

Angelina berjalan cepat ke arah ruang ICU sambil menahan air matanya, diikuti Paula di belakangnya yang juga hampir menangis—menerima kabar buruk tentang Ciel.

'_**Cause you're eyes had caught me  
Drowned me in an ocean  
Hypnotized me with a beautiful azure  
Locked my eyes on the blue sky  
Locked my eyes on you**_

'Semua ini salah pria itu! Semua ini salah Sebastian! Kalau saja ia tak mengajaknya keluar di minggu terakhir Ciel, anak itu pasti takkan bersikeras melanggar larangan dokter. Andai saja mereka tak pernah bertemu,' batin Angelina di setiap langkahnya.

_**Do you know? You had trapped my soul, Baby**_

'Kalau Ciel sampai kehilangan nyawanya karena hari ini, Sebastian Michaelis-lah pembunuhnya!' Angelina menyusun setiap kata cacian yang akan ia lontarkan untuk Michaelis.

_**So here I am**_

_**Sing this song, only for you**_

_**Declare this feeling, only for you**_

Dan Angelina menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat 'si pembunuh' terduduk di lantai sambil menengadah—melantunkan lagu dengan mata terpejam. Bukankah dr. Haens sudah memberitahunya bahwa Ciel tuli? Jangankan sekarang, dalam keadaan sadar pun Ciel tak dapat mendengarnya. Untuk apa ia bernyannyi seperti orang gila?

_**Even though yours is a silent world**_

_**And everything is like a monochrome tune**_

_**I'll keep singing  
Keep telling the world that I love you  
Even though you cannot hear my words  
Let the world tell it to you  
That I wish you can hear me someday**_

_**Saying I love you  
When you're out of this monochrome world**_

"Kau bodoh, Michaelis. Kau tahu Ciel takkan dapat mendengarmu, kan?" tuding Angelina dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku tahu," Sebastian tersenyum pahit, lirik lagu dan tatapan sendunya sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Ia masih mempercayai harapan yang seperti kabut tipis itu—menggantung lemah di udara.

"CUKUP! BERHENTI! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU TIDAK MENGENALNYA! ITULAH ALASAN MENGAPA KAU DI SINI—MENJADI PENYEBAB CIEL BERADA DI SINI!" bentak Angelina marah. Paula menahannya, membisikkan 'tenangkan diri anda'. Sebastian hanya diam. Ia menerima semua cacian itu—mungkin untuk memuaskan rasa bersalahnya sendiri.

"KAU KEJAM, MICHAELIS! PEMBUNUH!" Angelina tahu ia tak boleh berkata begitu. Angelina tahu mereka merasakan kehilangan yang sama. Tapi ada hal lain yang mencegahnya mengakuinya. Pria ini, yang ia dengar dari Paula memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ciel, dialah yang bersama dengan Ciel di saat yang mungkin menjadi saat terakhirnya—bukan Angelina.

"Kumohon hentikan, Nyonya. Sebastian tidak bersalah. Justru ia yang telah menguatkan Ciel di hari-hari terakhirnya. Dia yang telah menjadikan Ciel tegar dan dapat tersenyum hingga akhir," Paula memohon pada atasannya itu. Ia mengerti Angelina menyayangi semua anak panti seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia mengerti Angelina pernah kehilangan suami dan anak kandungnya sehingga tak ingin kejadian itu terulang. Tetapi, Sebastian juga sama seperti dirinya dan Angelina, tak ingin kehilangan Ciel.

"Michaelis, kau—" Angelina tidak menyelesaikan cacian terakhirnya. Ia berbalik pergi—mengabaikan beberapa perawat yang mulai berdatangan karena teriakannya. Paula pun mengerti wanita itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ia pun tak bisa berbuat sesuatu dengan perasaan yang sama hancurnya, bukan?

Ia berganti menatapi Sebastian yang kini menatap kosong ke pintu ICU.

"Maafkan Nyonya, Tuan Michaelis," ucapnya pelan—berharap Sebastian akan merespon atau sejenisnya.

"Tak masalah. Itu memang salahku. Dia benar, kalau aku tak mengajaknya pergi, Ciel pasti baik-baik saja. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah ditangani dokter profesional saat ini," lirih Sebastian sambil memasang kembali senyum pahitnya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha tersenyum, tetap saja gagal ketika ia menghadapi pintu ICU di depannya.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melukainya sejauh ini. Aku memang bodoh. Bahkan mungkin Ciel pun tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku di sini sekarang," ujarnya sambil bangkit—hendak beranjak pergi entah ke mana.

"ITU TIDAK BENAR!" Sebastian menatap heran gadis pengurus panti yang berteriak ke arahnya itu.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud kasar. Tetapi, saya yakin Ciel mengharapkan Anda berada di sini. Bahkan saya rasa ia berharap Anda adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka mata nanti," ucap Paula pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, rambut coklatnya yang cantik jatuh tergerai. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari wajahnya. Walau demikian ia tetap berusaha berucap dengan suara terisak.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanya Sebastian datar. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun di saat seperti ini selain kesembuhan Ciel-nya, tetapi ada suatu hal yang menariknya untuk tetap mendengarkan. Wanita ini dekat dengan Ciel…. Paula pun memulai kisahnya tentang anak berambut kelabu itu.

"Anda tahu? Ciel adalah anak yang paling sulit diatur di _Arphalein_. Meskipun kondisi kesehatannya berbeda dari anak rata-rata, ia tetap keras kepala. Ciel kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil karena kecelakaan. Sejak pertama kali Nyonya Angelina membawanya, Ciel seperti menutup diri—tidak mau dekat dengan orang lain.

Kami baru mengetahui penyakitnya sekitar dua tahun lalu, ketika Ciel mulai mengalami penurunan pendengaran. Perlahan pendengarannya semakin parah hingga benar-benar hilang—mengharuskannya mempelajari cara lain untuk mendengar. Namun, apapun yang terjadi ia tetap menjaga jarak dengan sekitar. Meskipun ia bisa bermain dan tertawa bersama yang lain, ia seperti tidak benar-benar ada bersama mereka.

Tetapi sejak ia bercerita tentang Anda karena saya tak sengaja mendapatinya menonton konser Anda di televisi, perlahan Ciel mulai terbuka. Ia mulai bisa tertawa lepas dan menangis. Ia mulai 'hidup'…. Karena Anda ia mulai berharap untuk sembuh dan mulai menurut untuk melakukan _check-up_ rutin. Ia juga tidak lagi membuang obatnya ke luar jendela atau ke pot tanaman—ia mulai meminumnya. Itu semua karena Anda memberinya kekuatan. Ia berharap dapat mendengar suara Anda.

Dan karena Anda berharga untuknya, Ciel tetap tegar menerima kenyataan hingga akhir ketika dokter memvonis umurnya tinggal sebulan. Ia bahkan tak menunjukkan guncangan mental ketika ia memberitahu saya bahwa ia mencuri dengar. Jika saya bertanya apa yang merubahnya, ia akan menjawab 'Sebastian Michaelis' sambil tersenyum. Karena ia mencintai Anda."

Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Sebastian meneteskan air matanya di hadapan orang lain. Berbagai perasaan bercampur di dalam dadanya. Ia bersyukur Tuhan boleh menggariskan nasibnya dengan Ciel—mempertemukan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Ciel dipindah dari ruang ICU ke ruang rawat biasa. Anak itu memang sudah bisa dijenguk, tetapi belum juga siuman hingga kini. Sebastian hanya bisa menatapinya cemas sambil duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sambil terkadang melantunkan lagu yang berisi harapannya. Lagu yang sama dengan yang ia nyanyikan hari itu—ketika Ciel jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Keadaan Ciel tak bisa dibilang membaik walaupun tidak memburuk juga. Selang infus masih terpasang disertai dengan tabung oksigen dan alat untuk memonitor detak jantung. Dokter dan perawat pun mengontrol kodisi Ciel secara rutin dan anak itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadarkan diri.

"Kau masih rajin menjenguk rupanya?" sapa sebuah suara yang familiar untuk Sebastian. Suara yang pernah mencacinya habis-habisan, Angelina Burnett. Wanita itu berdiri dengan gaya arogan khasnya di pintu kamar rumah sakit. Kali ini Angelina sudah tidak membenci Sebastian. Tidak setelah ia melihat kesungguhan pemuda ini menemui Ciel setiap hari. Agelina bahkan percaya Sebastian akan menginap di rumah sakit untuk menunggui Ciel kalau hal itu memungkinkan.

"Anda bisa saja. Tentu saja saya akan selalu menjenguknya," jawab Sebastian sambil tertawa kecil. "Ciel itu seseorang yang berharga untuk saya. Dia istimewa," lanjutnya sambil menatapi Ciel lekat-lekat. Angelina memijit pelipisnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak setuju salah satu anakku menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki-laki. Tapi setiap kali melihat kalian, aku merasa aku tak berhak sama sekali merebut kebahagiaan itu dari kalian—dari Ciel," ucapnya lembut sambil ikut menatapi Ciel. Betapa Angelina merindukan seulas senyum kembali terkembang di sana.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sebastian sambil mengecup singkat punggung tangan Ciel yang bebas dari infus. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah Ciel yang jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya itu.

"Tapi aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau membuatnya menangis," tatap Angelina tajam ke arah Sebastian dengan nada serius. Sebastian hanya mengiyakan sambil tertawa kecil. Setelah itu ruangan pun kembali menjadi sunyi—membiarkan angin yang menerbangkan tirai lebih terdengar di udara dibanding bisikan sekalipun.

"Kau tahu, Sebastian? Ciel menolak untuk dioperasi. Sementara dokter sudah mendesakku untuk mengijinkan operasi dari bulan lalu," Angelina kembali membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Ciel menolaknya?" tanya Sebastian heran. _Well,_ ia mendengar langsung dari Paula bahwa Ciel ingin sembuh, lantas mengapa anak itu menolak operasi yang dapat memberinya kesembuhan? Tak masuk akal, bukan?

"Ya. _Arphalein_ mungkin memang termasuk panti asuhan yang cukup mewah. Aku membiayainya dengan gajiku sebagai seorang dokter dan juga dibantu beberapa donatur. Tetapi aku harus memilih, menyelamatkan Ciel dengan kemungkinan mengorbankan anak-anak yang lain atau mengorbankan Ciel. Anak itu cerdik mencuri dengar dan ia melarangku untuk menyetujui operasi. Ia mengancam kabur dari panti. Anak yang menyusahkan, bukan?" Angelina tertawa geli ketika mengingat kelakuan Ciel yang selalu membangkang.

"Ia mungkin memang bukan anak yang penurut. Tetapi dari keputusannya itu, kau tahu dia anak baik. Lagipula ia juga mendengar bagian bahwa persentase keberhasilan operasi ini hanya sekitar 30%. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana anak seusianya tegar menghadapi fakta macam itu. Namun, ternyata alasannya sedang duduk di hadapanku kini," ujar Angelina sambil tersenyum. Secara tidak langsung ia tengah berterima kasih pada Sebastian yang telah merubah Ciel.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sebastian tersenyum pula, "justru sayalah yang mendapat kekuatan dari Ciel ketika saya hampir berhenti dari profesi saya. Saya malu pada diri saya karena menggantungkan diri padanya, tetapi seperti yang Anda tahu, saya memiliki perasaan itu untuk Ciel."

"Dasar anak muda. Aku pasti kalah kalau kalian bicara soal cinta," canda Angelina mengakhiri topiknya. Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan ketika Sebastian menyelanya.

"Jalankan saja operasinya."

"Apa maksudmu, Michaelis?" tanya Angelina heran.

"Saya rasa saya dapat membantu Anda untuk membayar setengah biaya operasi itu. Dengan, demikian Anda tidak perlu mengorbankan Ciel ataupun anak-anak panti lainnya. Mungkin penghasilan saya memang dikenadalikan orang tua, tetapi saya dapat membantu Anda membiayai Ciel dengan satu cara," jawab Sebastian mantap.

"Ciel adalah tanggung jawabku, kurasa kau tidak perlu sampai bertindak sejauh itu. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan tindakkan yang akan kau ambil ini," bantah Angelina halus. Ia benar-benar sudah di ambang pintu ketika Sebastian menyela kepergiannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pemuda itu mengejarnya, menarik pergelangan tangannya kemudian berlutut di hadapannya—membuat Angelina membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Saya mohon, Nyonya. Anda tahu saya serius dan saya tahu apa yang saya perbuat. Saya ingin Ciel selamat. Tiga puluh persen sudah lebih dari cukup selama itu bukan nol," Sebastian menunjukkan keseriusannya. Tatapan matanya mengatakan itu. Dan ia tidak beranjak dari sana sedikit pun ketika Angelina sudah menepis tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah," Angelina berbalik menghadap Sebastian, "kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Ciel untuk urusan seperti ini. Berdirilah."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Saya berhutang pada Anda," ucap Sebastian sambil bangkit lalu membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Tetapi, cara apa yang akan kau lakukan itu, Michaelis?"

"_Concert Tour_ selama seminggu di Amerika. Manajer saya baru saja menelpon untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut. Tadinya saya ingin menolak kalau harus meninggalkan Ciel, tetapi saya rasa itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang ada sekarang."

"Baiklah. Mungkin Ciel akan kecewa karena tidak mendapatimu di sisinya nanti. Tetapi, jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, buktikan keseriusanmu dengan mengejar penerbangan terakhir ke Inggris hari itu juga," Angelina melangkah pergi meinggalkan Sebastian yang lagi-lagi mengucapkan 'terima kasih' entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Sebastian! Kau sudah siap belum? Ayo, naik. Barang-barangmu bahkan sudah menunggu lebih dahulu dengan sabar di dalam pesawat," tegur pria Asia sekaligus manajer Sebastian itu.

"Maaf, aku akan segera naik," ucap Sebastian sambil menon-aktifkan ponselnya sebelum mengikuti Lau. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari Paula bahwa operasi Ciel akan berlangsung dua jam lagi, tepat ketika Sebastian akan mendarat di bandara New York. Biaya? Oh, Sebastian berhasil meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk membayar separuh biaya itu dan berjanji akan menggantinya dengan honor konsernya di Amerika. Kau sudah lihat kan bagaimana ia meyakinkan Angelina?

Pesawat pun lepas landas lima belas menit kemudian ketika semua penumpang telah duduk dan memasang _seatbelt_ seperti petunjuk sang pramugari. Sebastian hanya menatap ke luar jendela pesawat—menatapi tanah London yang semakin menjauh—ketika Lau dan para staf lainnya bersenda gurau di dalam pesawat.

"Hei, Sebastian. Kau diam sekali akhir-akhir ini? Bagaimana kabar si kecil Ciel?" tanya Lau dengan nada ceria yang setengah menggoda, membuat Sebastian ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga. Ingat? Ini adalah masa-masa paling mencemaskan dimana Ciel diletakkan di ambang hidup-mati. Dan manajer konyol itu malah menggodanya.

"Ia akan menjalani operasi dua jam lagi untuk menyembuhkan tumor saraf pendengaran yang dideritanya. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sangat khawatir sekarang dan merasa ingin menghajarmu," jawab Sebastian tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Pemandangan di luar pesawat masih jauh lebih bagus dibanding wajah bodoh Lau yang menggumamkan 'kau bercanda?'

"Kau tahu aku tidak bercanda jadi berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu," ucap Sebastian kesal diiringi teriakan dari Lau yang akhirnya membuat Sebastian terpaksa menjitaknya juga.

"APAAAAA?" jerit pria Asia itu dengan aksen China dan suara nyaring sehingga semua penumpang dan pramugari menoleh ke arahnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, jitakan. Dengan demikian Sebastian dapat duduk dengan tenang hingga mereka mendarat di bandara New York.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Sebastian pun bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya sambil menyalakan handphone—menunggu kabar tentang Cielnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya dengan gelisah, berjalan mondar-mandir sampai tiba mobil yang menjemput mereka. Di dalam mobil pun ia tak henti-hentinya menatapi layar ponsel. Lau memaklumi hal itu dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar sampai Sebastian sendiri yang bercerita.

'Saat ini Ciel sedang menjalani operasi. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak mereka memasuki ruang operasi.'

Sebastian membaca kata demi kata yang tertera pada layar ponselnya dengan gusar—Paula tak dapat mengabarinya lebih karena ia pun tidak dapat melihat ke dalam ruang operasi. Sebastian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap operasi itu akan berjalan lancar. Ia bersumpah akan mengambil penerbangan ke Inggris dua jam berikutnya jika sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Ciel.

"Wajahmu seram sekali, Sebastian. Anak itu baik-baik saja `kan?" tanya Lau ketika mereka memasuki _lobby_ hotel. Ternyata ia gusar juga melihat Sebastian yang biasanya cuek berwajah begitu.

"Dia sedang menjalani operasi Lau! Persentase keberhasilannya hanya tiga-puluh-persen!" jawab Sebastian dengan penekanan pada persentase keberhasilan operasi yang sempat diberitahukan Angelina. Lau menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tenanglah, yang tujuh puluh persen siasanya itu bukan berarti gagal, `kan? Tapi tidak pasti," ucap Lau asal untuk menenangkan pemuda beriris merah itu.

Lau tengah mengurus administrasi di meja resepsionis ketika Sebastian menatapnya tak percaya, "kadang-kadang kata-katamu bagus juga. _Thanks_."

Lau hanya nyengir mendengar kata-kata pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah dengan sabar sambil tak putus berharap. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Jadi, mari kerjakan bagian kita," kata Lau lagi sambil menepuk bahu Sebastian—kali ini benar-benar menyebabkan pria itu tercengang dengan wajah bodoh.

"Kadang-kadang kau seperti orang lain," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum—senyum pertamanya sejak meninggalkan bandara London. Ia pun mengikuti manajernya itu bersama dengan staf-staf lainnya—menuju kamar masing-masing—sambil tak berhenti mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Ciel.

_**Even though we're apart**_

_**Even though you're deaf**_

_**I believe you can hear my heart beat**_

_**And also my pray**_

_**Because I only have one last wish in this world**_

_**I want you to stay alive**_

_**I want to be with you until forever**_

_**For all eternity**_

**.**

**.**

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" teriak Paula sambil mengejar anak berambut kelabu yang 'berlari' dengan kursi rodanya, "ini masih bulan Desember! Cuaca dingin tak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"

Anak yang dipanggil hanya tertawa-tawa di bawah siraman salju. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan piyama biru dan sehelai mantel. Anak itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kedinginan didekap oleh cuaca minus Celcius. Padahal kakinya saja masih belum mampu menyangga tubuhnya berjalan—tubuhnya masih lemah pasca operasi. Anak yang cukup enerjik untuk kondisinya yang seperti itu, bukan?

"Cepatlah, kumohon. Nyonya Angelina bisa memarahiku kalau ia tahu aku membiarkanmu berada di luar _Arphalein_ seperti ini," bujuk Paula dengan nafas terengah. _Well,_ kursi roda otomatis cukup cepat juga larinya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menunggunya pulang hari ini. Ia berjanji akan segera ke sini. Barusan aku menerima pesan bahwa ia sudah menyimpan barang-barangnya di rumah—sedang bergegas menuju kemari!" bantah bocah di kursi roda itu yang kita semua tahu pasti siapa. Iris safirnya kini berkilauan dan wajahnya merona merah dengan manisnya. Berlawanan dengan semua anak panti yang memilih menghangatkan diri di depan perapian ruang rekreasi, Ciel memilih kabur ke halaman depan—menunggu orang tercintanya.

"Kembalilah dulu ke dalam. Sebastian juga akan sedih jika kau sakit lagi setelah selesai operasi," bujuk Paula sambil mendorong kursi roda Ciel berbalik menuju pintu _Arphalein_. Ciel merengut kesal dengan wajah yang lucu ketika Paula mulai mendorong kursi rodanya kembali menuju panti.

"Itu tidak perlu, Paula," ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Ciel menoleh senang. "Aku sudah sampai, kok. Jadi biar aku yang memaksanya masuk," ucap Sebastian sambil tertawa kecil.

"SEBASTIAN!" seru Ciel gembira ketika pemuda itu tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Sebastian terlihat tampan dengan mantel hitam dan syal rajut putih yang ia kenakan. Ah, mungkin terlihat begitu karena Ciel benar-benar merindukannya.

"Aku pulang, Ciel," ucapnya lembut sambil menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Ciel, membuat wajah anak laki-laki itu memerah dan terasa panas karena malu. Paula tersenyum geli sebelum memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Angelina pun tak bisa marah kalau Ciel sudah bersama Sebastian.

"Sebastian, aku… rindu padamu. Kau lama sekali…," ucap Ciel sambil menunduk malu. Sebastian tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" ucap Ciel kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Maaf, hahaha. Aku sedikit terlambat karena mencari ini di rumah," ujar Sebastian sambil mengeluarkan kotak biru kecil berpita perak transparan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ciel polos ketika Sebastian menyerahkan kotak itu padanya. Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa.

"Kau terlalu lama di rumah sakit, ya? Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan hari ini," katanya lembut di sela-sela tawa, "bukalah, maka kau akan mengerti."

Dengan tatapan ragu Ciel menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menarik pita dan membuka kotak biru itu. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat hal apa yang ia lupakan. Ekspresi Ciel malah makin heran ketika ia melihat isinya—walaupun wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Cincin?" tanyanya ketika mendapati cincin perak berukiran cantik dengan huruf-huruf indah.

"Kau sudah mendengar lagu yang kunyanyikan saat _LIVE_?" Sebastian tersenyum melihat Ciel mengangguk.

"Lagu itu bahkan suara pertama yang menyapaku ketika aku pertama kali membuka mata di rumah sakit," ucap Ciel dengan antusias, "Lagu yang indah sekali, Sebastian. Terima kasih….

Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti sambil memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kanan Ciel. Ciel sampai merasa panas wajahnya dapat memanggil musim semi lebih cepat.

"Judulnya _Monochrome Tune_, Ciel. Sama seperti ukiran pada cincin ini," Sebastian membelai pipi Ciel yang mulai mendingin karena cuaca.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Sebastian sambil mencondongkan tubuh lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam tautan hangat. Hangat yang mampu mencairkan butiran salju yang sedang menghujani bumi.

"Sebastian…."

"Ya?"

Sebastian merapatkan kening mereka sambil mendekap wajah mungil Ciel. Menunggu dengan sabar kata-kata yang sempat rerlontar dari sana sekitar dua minggu lalu.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel," Sebastian turut tersenyum. Sekali lagi kedua insan itu membagi kehangatan, melalui bibir yang bertaut, melukiskan ikatan yang takkan pernah berubah dimakan waktu.

**.**

**.**

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Seperti yang Anda lihat, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Monochrome Tune. __Semoga ending ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca yang udah berniat mencincang saya via review. *haha*_

_J__udul chapter ini __**Affettuoso **__ merupakan istilah musik yang berarti dengan kasih (dengan emosi). Saya ambil judul ini karena sesuai dengan chapter terakhir yang saya tulis dengan emosi—eh salah—maksudnya chapter ini bacanya pake emosi. Well, whatever. *digebukin*_

_Untuk penyakit Ciel, Neuroma Akustikus atau Tumor Saraf Pendengaran dapat anda pelajari lebih lanjut dari Mr. Google. Mungkin aja saya ada kesalahan masukin teorinya, tapi tolong maafin saya, soalnya saya nyaris gila melihat Biologi lagi setelah sekian lama selesai UN. *sigh-slapped*_

_Saya nyadar ini cerita kesannya buru-buru, maklum namanya juga cerita perdana saya jadi perencanaannya belom mateng (emang yang laen mateng? Ck~) Akhir kata, saya mohon maaf buat kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya lakukan baik di chapter 4 maupun sepanjang cerita ini. Terima kasih buat semua pembaca, reviewer__s, silent readers, smiling readers (?), yang nge-fave cerita ini, ato yang nge-fave saya *ditimpukin readers*. Terima kasih atas dukungannya hingga akhir._

_Thanks for reviewing this story : _

_SoraShieru,_ **Fara**, _Vi Ether Muneca,_ **sacchandesu ga login**, _Moussy Phantomhive,_ **Lyxian Naomi Cotton**, _Nirmala Azalea Maurish,_ **Kamiya Yuki**, _Takashima Natsumiya,_ **FioraLee Yue**, _Silly_

_Thanks for adding__ this story to your favorite list :_

_SoraShieru,_ **Sylentia Levin**_, Moussy Phantomhive,_ **Lyxian Naomi Cotton**, _Vi Ether Muneca,_ **Kamiya Yuki**

_Thanks for adding this story yo your alert list :_

_Anonymous – Login,_ **manusia semelekete**, _Vi Ether Muneca,_ **Ashinka**, _FioraLee Yue_

**_._**

**_._**

No matter how many times you fall

Just hold into my hand

When you get a scar

Just call me and I'll take you in 'bridal style'

**_._**

Look into my eyes

Wipe your tears

Believe that together we can do anything

To make our love come true

**_._**

**_._**

**_-__Shigure Haruki__-_**


End file.
